1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a single-walled carbon nanotube-based planar photodetector that uses an adsorbent and has improved light detection speed and light detection sensitivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Single-wall carbon nanotubes (SWCNTs) have superior electric characteristics, such as high field-effect mobility, ballistic transport, and high compatibility with high-k dielectric materials, and may be made into an electric field transistor that would enable the production of high speed field-effect transistors superior to the currently existing silicon-based devices. In addition, their unique optical properties, such as band gap tunability, may enable the tunable emission and detection of specific wavelengths of light.
A photodetector detects an optical signal and converts it to an electric signal. The photodetector may be a vertical photodetector in which two electrodes are arranged parallel to the light's incident direction or a horizontal photodetector in which two electrodes are arranged vertically with respect to the light's incident direction. The horizontal photodetector may be referred to as a planar photodetector.
Many investigations have been made regarding the use of a SWCNT as a horizontal photodetector. However, when carbon nanotubes are formed into a network structure between two electrodes, the mobility of carriers may be reduced as the result of the existence of various trap sites, such as junctions, impurities, and the like. between the carbon nanotubes.